


It’s Just a Bunch Of... Damnit Ethan!

by MarsInsane



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: There’s a hint of Bethan, could be seen as over protective friend, loosely prompted by Hocus Pocus, or more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20974817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsInsane/pseuds/MarsInsane
Summary: Ethan, Benny, and Sarah have to protect Jane from a bunch of dark witches. Ethan just wants to keep his baby sister safe.Based on the graveyard scene at the end of Hocus Pocus.





	It’s Just a Bunch Of... Damnit Ethan!

**Author's Note:**

> I am on a roll. Watching Hocus Pocus made me think about Ethan and Jane being in Max and Dani’s place. So this popped up in my head. Of course it was also a reason to write Benny being protective of his best friend.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

“I really wish Grandma hadn’t decided to go to Vegas for the weekend.” Benny said sounding only slightly panicked as they drove to the cemetery. 

“Yeah, well considering the thing that happened last week she kind of deserved it.” Ethan said. 

“Yeah but how is it these things seem to happen when she’s away?” Sarah asked as she put the car in park and they all scrambled out of the car. 

“And how is it that this wouldn’t have happened if someone didn’t do a thing?” Jane said sarcastically as they all rushed through the cemetery. 

“I know. Darn that Rory.” Benny said as they all stopped next to an open grave. 

Everyone gave him a look which made him laugh nervously. Ethan rolled his eyes as he grabbed the salt from their weapons bag. Sarah lowered Jane into the open empty grave as Ethan started pouring a thick circle of salt around it, making sure Sarah wasn’t stuck inside the circle. 

“Okay. So Jane will stay in the grave with Sarah protecting her. Me and Benny will distract them long enough until the sun comes up. Sound good?” Ethan said. Everyone nodded. 

“Ethan!” Jane called before Ethan ran off holding a baseball bat. “Be careful.”

“Of course.” Ethan said smiling crookedly before taking off after Benny. 

———————————-

“These soulless hags are so going down!” Benny exclaimed as he threw a fireball at one of the dark witches that was flying towards him on a broomstick. 

“Maybe mocking them-“ Ethan started only to duck and roll from another flying witch. “Isn’t the best idea.”

He heard hissing and ran back towards where Jane and Sarah were only to encounter the main witch. She spotted him and started flying towards him. Ethan stood his ground and swung the bat as hard as possible. The witch simply caught it and threw him. He landed heavily next to the open grave where Jane was supposed to be. 

“Jane?!” Ethan asked in a panic. He heard a girl scream and scrambled up to see the head witch holding his little sister. 

The witch held a glowing vial up to Jane’s lips trying to force the girl to drink it. Of course Jane put up a fight. Ethan heard Latin chanting and a beam hit the witch making her drop the vial. Ethan ran and caught it before it hit the ground. 

“Give me back my sister!” Ethan yelled. 

“Hand over the potion, boy.” The witch responded. 

“I’ll smash it!” Ethan said holding it up. 

“Smash it and she dies!” The witch yelled back. 

Ethan didn’t even think. He glanced at the vial and drank it all in one gulp. He then looked at the witch and held his arms up. 

“Guess you’ll have to take me.” Ethan said. 

“Ethan no!” He heard Jane say as the witch floated down to his level. 

“You’re a fool. Trading your life for your sister’s.” The witch said as she shoved Jane away and grabbed Ethan hauling him up in the air by his shirt.

Ethan started glowing a pale blue color to the witch’s delight. She inhaled deeply making Ethan feel like his breath was being stolen. 

That same beam from earlier almost hit the witch making her almost drop Ethan. She righted herself and hurled a spell back at Benny as Ethan glanced down at the ground. He held onto the broom as he kicked up knocking the witch off the broom but also making him fall to the ground. 

Ethan wheezed out a breath as he hit the ground staring in a daze at the lightening sky. He grunted when he was hauled off the ground and into the air only to encounter the face of the witch. The sensation of his breath being stolen came over him again. 

Ethan heard the witch make a weird choking sound as she glanced down at her feet. He glanced down and saw smoke surrounding her feet. The hallowed ground! The witch was turning to stone. She let out a wail as she fully turned to stone. 

He struggled to get out of the stone’s grasp ending up tearing one of his favorite shirts. The second he hit the ground the witch exploded. Daylight had finally come. 

“Ethan!” Jane yelled as she ran over to her brother. Benny and Sarah close behind. 

“Come on E.” Benny said as he rolled Ethan over. They relaxed when they heard him groan. 

“We won?” Ethan asked. He grunted when Jane threw herself on him to hug him tightly. 

“Why did you do that?!” Jane asked after pulling back. 

“You’re my little sister. Of course I’d protect you.” Ethan said like it was obvious. Jane’s eyes looked shiny as she hugged Ethan again. 

“I love you.” Jane whispered. 

“Love you too.” Ethan said as he hugged her back. 

———————————-

“Alright. Sarah’s on her way home, Jane’s in her room, and now I get to have a chat with you.” Benny said sounding annoyed. 

Ethan was on his bed feeling exceptionally sleepy but Jane had been adamant about sticking close to him from the graveyard. On the drive back he had asked how Jane was taken from the grave. Sarah said it was her fault because she had fallen into the salt circle, burning herself, and Jane had gone to see if she was all right. Benny had been pretty quiet. 

“What’s up Benny?” Ethan asked giving him his sleepy attention. 

“First of all, I want to hurt you.” Benny said tersely. 

“What did I do?” Ethan asked surprised. Benny sighed and held a fist up to his own forehead. 

“Nothing.” Benny said sounding resigned. “You just did that thing that you always do.”

“What? Come up with a plan?” Ethan asked. 

“The other thing. Put yourself in harms way.” Benny said. 

“I don’t-“ Ethan started. 

“Get possessed by a vampire killing mist, lure a possessed by a vampire ghost car into a trap, almost get your brain taken out by frankencoach, get trapped in a mirror, get seduced by a siren’s song when you were told to stay away.” Benny said. 

“Hey! Most of those I didn’t know they were harmful.” Ethan said. 

“Second of all! How many pulls of your life force did the witch do?” Benny asked as he sat next to Ethan. 

“Oh two.” Ethan said. Benny stared into his eyes making Ethan squirm a little. 

“Ok.” Benny said standing up. 

“Ok?” Ethan asked. 

“Yeah. You probably lost about four years off your life.” Benny said as he headed for the door. 

“Great... hey you wanna stay over?” Ethan asked before Benny left. 

“I’m not sure how I’m even standing at this point with how tired I am so I doubt I can make up the sleeping bag.” Benny said. 

“Just share the bed with me.” Ethan said as he got comfy in bed. Benny shrugged and flopped down next to Ethan. 

“You know, I don’t like it when you take risks.” Benny said as his eyelids grew heavy. 

“I just want to protect you.” Ethan muttered.

“Me?” Benny asked.

“Everyone.” Ethan said.

“I dunno what’d I’d do without you, E.” Benny murmured. 

“Let’s not find out. Probably go evil or something.” Ethan said quietly. He then snuggled against Benny. 

Benny’s eyes opened to look down at Ethan. He took in his sleeping face then draped an arm over his waist to pull him closer. He then frowned at the thought of anything truly bad happening to Ethan. 

“Yeah. Evil or something.”

**Author's Note:**

> First part was love between sister and brother. Second part was love between friends. 
> 
> Interpret the ending how you will.
> 
> I’m not sorry, but I’m a sucker for dark and possessive Benny. So there will be hints of that in my fanfics even if it is an established relationship.
> 
> Also, I’d be curious to see someone write out an entire story about how they got to this point. I’m in one shot mode so I don’t know if I’ll come back to it. Maybe one day.
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
